ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Map of Infinity
|User = Ultimate Kevin (formerly) Ultimate Aggregor (formerly) |1st = Map of Infinity |Type = Complete Map of Spacetime }} The Map of Infinity is an alien artifact created by Professor Paradox that Ultimate Aggregor wanted to steal. It is a complete map of space-time, extending through 17 dimensions. Whoever has the map could travel anywhere in the universe, even to the Forge of Creation.Azmuth Appearance The artifact have the appearance of an infinity symbol that is split into 4 parts. Each are split and hidden as either important artifacts like the Anti-Gravity Multiplier and the Alpha Rune or hidden in special temple. History Background Knowing how dangerous the Map of Infinity could be if it fell into the wrong hands, Professor Paradox divided it into four pieces and stored them in safe places throughout the universe. The parts were hidden at the following locations: *Mykdl'dy *Piscciss *Ledgerdomain *Perplexahedron Ultimate Alien In the episode Map of Infinity, Azmuth tells Ben, Gwen and Kevin to get the first part of the map before Aggregor. The team then goes to search the first part of the map, that was in a temple of the planet Mykdl'dy, a tidally locked planet that is half ice and half fire due to its close proximity to its sun. It is guarded by Necrofriggian colonists, who engage the team in battle. Gwen then makes some of the Necrofriggians fall asleep, while Ultimate Echo Echo knocks them out with sonic discs. The inside of the temple is full of pitfalls and traps such as giant hammers, pools of acid, a creature with two heads that can breathe fire and ice, and a room full of poison darts. After the team defeats all the traps, they find a gate where the first part of the map is hidden. Four Arms and Kevin raise the gate while Gwen enters in the room, but the group then discovers that Gwen was hit by a poison dart, and she collapses under the gate. Ultimate Aggregor arrives and takes advantage of the situation to claim the first part of the map, leaving Gwen beneath the gate. Ultimate Aggregor's leaving makes Four Arms furious, and he uses his full strength to hold the gate so Kevin can rescue Gwen. Cannonbolt then breaks out of the temple, but the Ultimatrix time out on the ship's ramp, and Ben passes out, so Kevin arrives and carries Ben and Gwen into the ship. Ben then states that they will prevent Ultimate Aggregor from getting the rest of the map. In Deep, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Aggregor go after the second part of Map of Infinity, in planet Piscciss, a planet composed almost completely out of water. Ultimate Aggregor arrived and stole the Anti-Gravity Multiplier that holds the watery atmosphere of Piscciss together: revealed to be another piece of the map. Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill chases him, but the Osmosian escapes, transforming into Goop, he used his Anti-Gravity Projector to replace the AGM and repair Piscciss. However, the energy of the Anti-Gravity Projector increased and pulled Goop in to be atomized and spread throughout the planet's water and give it a green hue, he was able to use his Anti-Gravity Projector to pull the distant parts of Piscciss back together; Goop then changed back into Ben right after returning Piscciss to a metastable condition. In Where the Magic Happens, the third piece of the Map of Infinity is disguised as a powerful magical artifact in the dimension Charmcaster was born in. In the end, Ultimate Aggregor escapes with it, thus sealing the only natural entrance into Ledgerdomain. In Perplexahedron, Ben, Gwen and Kevin race against Ultimate Aggregor through an artificial planetoid that was designed to attack anyone that enters. This piece is disguised as the Sentinel's crown, and is the force that holds the planet itself together. In The Forge of Creation, the map was absorbed by Ultimate Kevin. Trivia *Azmuth calls it one of the most important objects in the universe. *Vilgax doesn't believe in the Map of Infinity. *The piece of the Map of Infinity that was on Mykdl'dy was disguised as part of the temple. *When the pieces were taken from their hiding places, Piscciss, Ledgerdomain, and the Perplexahedron were all damaged. Mykdl'dy was the only planet not affected at all. *Paradox's method of disguising the pieces of the Map of Infinity as other objects mirrors the method used with the pieces of the Key to Time in the classic Doctor Who series. **The Map of Infinity is based on the Arc of Infinity from the Doctor Who series. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons